blown by the evening breeze
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: They weren't supposed to happen this way. A drunken kiss, an awkward friendship- but it was all leading up to that one big moment. Devyn/Louis, for Hope and Becca.


**blown by the evening breeze  
><strong>_Louis/Devyn_

_And at last I see the light__  
><em>_And it's like the fog has lifted__  
><em>_And at last I see the light__  
><em>_And it's like the sky is new__  
><em>_And it's warm and real and bright__  
><em>_And the world has somehow shifted__  
><em>_All at once everything looks different__  
><em>_Now that I see you_

- **I See the Light, Tangled**

-for Hope and Becca-

They don't have your average love story (but hey, she wouldn't have wanted it that way anyway).

….

He's so innocent that it entertains her at times.

_Really_, she thinks, as she places her head on her hand, _does he not get tired of letting people walk all over him?_ She also has to wonder how he can maintain his innocence, hanging around with such Slytherins all the time. I mean, she's pretty corrupting when she wants to be.

He slides in across from her."Devyn," He greets her with a sigh.

"Louis," She greets carefully, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing, sitting at the Slytherin table? Aren't you scared someone will _corrupt_ you or something?"

"I'm already corrupted enough," He replies glumly. "Why not get even more corrupted?"

She shoots him a stare. "You sound so depressed. Want to tell me who I need to hex into oblivion?"

"Me," Louis says in a voice that implies that he's telling the truth. "Devyn… my girlfriend just broke up with me. How am I supposed to have a healthy love life if I can't even keep a steady girlfriend."

She shoots up."Okay, where's this ex-girlfriend of yours? She obviously needs a good hex to the head or something, because no one fools around with a friend of _Devyn_ and gets away with it!"

"Devyn, calm down," Louis says in his soft voice. "Don't kill anyone. She didn't mean it…"

"Are you just going to let people walk over you your whole life, Weasley?" Devyn demands, putting her hand on her hip and glaring. "You're never going to get what you want if you don't grow a backbone."

"But really," He says with a shrug. "I was going to break up with her anyway. It's not her fault, Dev, don't blame her. We just didn't work, me and her. But I'm just concerned that no one's ever going to fall in love with _me…_"

"Don't be stupid, Louis," Devyn raises an eyebrow. "Everyone's freaking in love with you and your Veela blood. Now, don't sit around and mope, that won't fix anything. Tomorrow me and you are going to sneak out to the Three Broomsticks, you hear?"

Louis' eyes widen. "The Three Broomsticks? But isn't that in Hogsmeade?"

"Obviously," Devyn rolls her eyes at him. "We'll be sneaking out. Get ready for a _fun_ time, Lou."

"But…" Louis begins to protest, but she stands up and shoots him a 'sweet' smile before she stalks out of there, glaring at anyone who dares to get in her way.

_Now, _she decides, _she's going to cheer him up and make him forget about the stupidity of some girls. Who would be stupid enough to dump him? He's sweet, yes, and kind, and pretty attractive, now that I stop to think about it…_

Whoa. Hold it.

There's no way she's going to even _think_ about Louis that way.

….

"Hurry up!" Devyn demands quietly as she stands at the secret passage to Hogsmeade. "We've got to get going or one of those idiotic _Prefects_ will come here and tell us off or something moronic like that."

Picking up his pace, Louis asks her, "How exactly did you come to find out about this?"

"I'm a Slytherin, Lou, we have our ways," She smirks at him. Quickly, she taps a few times on the wall, and it opens up in front of her with a swing. "Go ahead, let's see that Gryffindor bravery."

Louis blinks a few times. "I'm a Hufflepuff."

"Whatever," She says, smacking his arm. "Aren't you supposed to be _daring_, Louis? What happened to the daring Louis that I used to know? The one that would prank his cousins and not give a…"

"I still _am_ that person," Louis protests.

She smiles at him, a sort of evil smile. "I _dare_ you, Louis."

"I get it, fine," Louis says with a determined smile, the first time he's smiled in what feels to her like forever. She knows better than anyone that he can never turn down a dare. Quickly, he climbs in through the secret passage, tumbling down on the other side.

She climbs through after him. "Whoops, forgot to tell you that there's a few feet between the passageway and the ground…"

"Forgot," Louis mumbles, brushing grass and dirt off of his clothes.

She laughs and grabs his arm. "Well, we're already here, we might as well go."

"Let's go, then," Louis says with a hint of a smile.

"Ready to get drunk?" She smirks at him.

His eyes widen. "You never said anything about getting drunk…"

"I dare you," She grins.

"That's not going to work this time, Devyn," He says patiently, staring at her. "I don't _always_ take dares, you know…"

"Like heck you don't," She retorts sharply, not bothering to think about her words before she says them as usual. "I double dog dare you, Louis Weasley."

"What are we now, in kindergarten?" His eyes twinkle before he relents. "Fine."

"You never can pass down a dare," She informs him before walking into the Three Broomsticks quickly. The door nearly slams shut on a surprised-looking Louis.

"A round of firewhiskeys for me and Louis here," Devyn says with a cunning smile.

The teenager at the counter (who looks as if he's checking her out, which annoys her to no end) raises an eyebrow. "Are you of age? And is that your boyfriend?"

"Louis?" Devyn snorts. "My _boyfriend_? Heck no. And does it really matter if we're of age?" She glares at the boy, already plotting ways to hurt this annoying boy.

"Fine," The boy relents, looking terrified of her _(and she likes it that way_). "One round of firewhiskeys, coming up. But only 'cause I'm not the original owner, my uncle's on vacation, and I don't want no trouble whiles he's gone."

"That's how you do it, Louis," Devyn informs him, turning back to her still melancholy friend. "Now we're going to drink a lot and get drunk and there will be no protesting from you, you hear that? It's a_ fun _night out, for once."

"What do you think, that I'm going to leave or something? I never back out of a dare," Louis reminds her.

"Right, because if I dared you to go kiss Aria Matthews again you'd do it," She raises her eyebrow sharply.

He blinks a few times at her, looking incredibly sad. "Devyn…"

"Sorry," She replies, not sounding very sorry at all. "I only meant that you wouldn't do _any_ dare that I asked you to do."

"You've proved your point," Louis says with a watery smile.

It's then, to spare them from the awkwardness of apologies and all, the bartender sets down the drinks. With a scared glance at Devyn, he sets down the drinks quickly. "The drinks that you ordered, miss."

"Thank you," She shoots him a fake smile before sipping her drink.

Louis picks up his and sips it carefully. "What's going on with you, Dev?"

"Slapped a few boys for trying to flirt with me, crashed a few dates and got free drinks, nothing much," Devyn says with a shrug. "Nothing new. And you?"

"Not much either," Louis sighs. "Other than my girlfriend breaking up with me and watching everyone around me _fall in love_."

"I know, it's sickening," Devyn tells him bluntly with a nod, not being the type to _(ever)_ hold back what she thinks. "But Louis…" Her tone grows quieter. "Do you ever want what they have?"

He muses over this for a moment or two before looking up to meet her curious brown eyes. With a slight nod, he replies, "Sometimes I do. Sometimes I wonder how come, if all of them have already met _that person_, how come I haven't met my person yet. But I'll have to wait, won't I? There's no point in moping around, thinking about it…"

"I suppose you're right," Devyn says, taking a big drink of her firewhiskey. With a grin on her face, she says, "I dare you to have a chugging contest with me!"

"Devyn!" He protests, but with a small smile on his face, he retorts, "Fine. On the count of three…"

She doesn't remember much after that.

But from what she can recall, in her drunk stupor, she says, "Louuuie, how come you don't flirt anymore?"

"You want me to flirt with you?" retorts an equally drunk Louis. "You're sort of pretty, probably…"

"Nooo," She sings back to him. "See that girl over there? She's sort of pretty toooo! Why don't you go try and flirt with her?"

"But Devy, I don't want to," Louis protests with a small frown. In hindsight, she knows that she's drunk there- a sober Devyn would've _never_ let him call her Devy.

"I dare youuu," She giggles with a slight smirk. Even drunk Devyn has a recollection of what makes Louis do anything that she wishes.

With a frown, Louis replies, "Fine, Devy," and drunkenly stumbles over to where the other girl sits. Giggling, Devyn gets up and follows him over there, standing behind him as he flirts with the girl.

He starts off suave. "Hello, the name's Louis, Louis Weasley."

"Hello, the name's get the heck away from me," The girl says with a raised eyebrow. "You're obviously drunk and so is your, um, _friend_. Besides, you're too _young_ for me."

"I can make it up to you," Louis slurs, drink sloshing in his cup.

Devyn shrieks in laughter from behind them, and the lady just scowls at him. "I have a boyfriend, thank you very much, and I think I'll be going now. Nice to meet you, _Louis Weasley_- if that's who you really are."

Quickly, Louis stumbles back over to Devyn, collapsing into her arms. "She rejected me, Devy!"

"It's okay," Devyn says in a flat voice. "She was annoying anyway."

Then they both collapse in laughter, and Louis' eyes snap back up to meet hers as both of them kind of register just how close they are together.

"Devy," He whispers, looking worried.

She puts her hand on the back of his head, drawing their heads closer together. "Don't say anything…"

"All right," He wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer, and then their lips collide. It's a flurry of lips on lips and drunken limbs and bodies that never should have even touched.

She doesn't remember _anything_ after that.

….

At sometime during the night, she's awoken by somebody poking her with a broom.

Her eyes flutter open and she shoots up quickly. "What the _heck_ do you think you're doing?"

"Miss, it's 3 AM," The guy says, poking her again and staring at her nervously. "You and your, um, boyfriend need to clear out."

"He's not my boyfriend," Devyn says through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure?" The guy shrugs. "Cause you were kind of all over him last night. Kissing and all."

Devyn's jaw drops, and she tries not to let the stream of cursing flow out. With a frown, she says, "We were _drunk_ and we're not dating."

"Whatever, I don't care," The guy turns to go back behind the counter. "Just clear out, would you?"

Sighing, she walks over to Louis. Putting her mouth next to his ear, she yells, "LOUIS WEASLEY, WAKE UP!"

As if he's completely startled by this, Louis shoots up, nearly screaming. Seeing her, he inquires angrily, "What are you doing, Devyn? Why do you feel the need to scream in my ear?"

"Save it, Lou, we've got to get out of here," She reminds him, helping him to his feet. She shoots the helper guy a scowl before she exits with Louis.

Louis rubs his eyes. "What _happened_ last night?"

A chill of nervousness runs through her. For some reason, she doesn't get why- she's _Devyn Oberlin_ and she's not afraid to tell anyone anything. But, biting her lip subtly, she informs him, "We, um, well, according to the bartender guy," She finally decides to just spit it out. "We _kissed_, Louis."

"We kissed-?" Louis stutters, staring at her. "We- as in me and you- we _kissed_?"

"Apparently," She mumbles, staring at the ground. Her sharp eyes piercing his, she tells him, "I'll see ya later, Louis," and rushes away, heading through the secret passage and going back to the dorms.

….

In the morning, she heads down to breakfast with a hangover and an even heavier heart. Her eyes fall upon Louis, but she just shakes her head and casts her head down to look at the table. Everyone seems to wonder what's going on with her, but she doesn't say anything.

How had they gotten so drunk that they'd _kissed_? Everything is ruined now, she knows that for sure.

The breakfast time is spent with lots of awkward silences between the normally talkative Slytherins and lots of glares on her part. All of them probably observe that she's less talkative and more angry than normal, but none of them seem to be able to voice their opinion like she would've.

Finally, she stands up. "I'm leaving. Have a fun breakfast."

When she walks out of the Great Hall, head still head high, she runs into Louis. With her eyes wide, she says, "Louis."

"Louis," she replies simply, blinking quite a few times. "Um, hi."

"Fancy seeing you here," He clamps her mouth shut and stares at her.

"Right, because I never eat breakfast," She rolls her eyes, but it does nothing to break the awkward silence between them. "Look, this is too awkward. I'll see you later, all right?"

"Bye," He calls behind her, but she doesn't turn around to even acknowledge him.

….

"Devyn," He calls behind her in the halls a few weeks later. "Devyn, wait up."

When she turns around to see who it is, the glare is completely wiped off her face. "Louis. Oh. Hello there."

"We need to talk," He says with a sigh.

"I heard about how you found out that idiotic exgirlfriend of yours was cheating on you," She tells him. "I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to be sorry," He tells her, wrapping an arm around her in a weird sort of way, since they're still supposed to be _awkward_ and all.

"Want me to go beat her up for you?" Devyn shows him a fist. "Because I'm totally in the mood for that, you know…"

He laughs. "As tempting as that sounds, no thank you. I heard about… you and Nott…"

Her face twists into a scowl. "He's an idiot. I don't care about him anymore."

"I know," He says sympathetically. "I'll beat him up for you, if you want?"

"How about you go beat up Nott and I'll beat up _her_?" She says with a grin. "Then everyone will get what they deserve, eh?"

Louis has to laugh at her. "I've missed you, Devyn."

"I might have missed you too, Lou," She grins at him. "I suppose you'll just never know."

He wraps her into a tight hug. "So, where does this leave us?"

"Friends, for now?" She suggests. "Unless you get on my nerves, cause then you'll be moving much further down on my list, you hear that?"

Shaking his head, he agrees, "That's good with me for the moment."

She breathes in his scent of sunflowers and _no_, she can't be thinking of Louis this way and going all sappy. She's Devyn Oberlin, for heaven's sake….

…

Everything seems to go downhill from there, as the memories keep popping into her mind and _she can't get them out of her head_. She remembers how natural the sensation of kissing Louis was- _natural, not friendly_- and for some reason, she sort of kind of wants to feel it again. But she has to push those thoughts back, no way is she doing the whole _feelings_ act again.

"Louis," She greets him as she sits down at the Slytherin table. Of course she has no idea why he's there, but she's not going to question it.

"Lo, Devyn," He says with a smile.

With a frown, she says, "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"What?" He asks, frowning.

_Don't chicken out, don't chicken out,_ she tries to convince herself. But she just bites her lip and chickens out, because she's not Gryffindor. "Nothing. You've just got a bit of frosting on your cheek, see, right there." Reaching across the table, she wipes it off. "Made you look sort of stupid."

"Thanks, I guess," Louis says with a frown.

She just nods. "So, I got asked out again today by this stupid boy that thinks he's so much better than me…" Quickly, she launches into yet another of her stories in an attempt to distract him.

But she sees the confused and concerned look on his face and wishes he didn't know her so well.

….

"Devyn," He calls to her in the hallway one day. "I need to talk to you, really."

"Well, you're already talking," She reminds him with a scowl. "Might as well spit it out."

"I don't know," He says, and then everything starts rushing out. "Ever since that night at the Three Broomsticks, when we kissed or whatever, and then I sort of remember now, but I can't get the kiss out of my head. I don't know what it is, because I _can't_ fancy you, but I think maybe I do. Is that wrong? I don't even know."

Stepping forward, she cautiously stares at him. "You're rambling, Louis."

With another step, she leans forward, waiting on him to kiss her because no way is she going to make the first move. He doesn't hesitate either, instead, he kisses her quickly.

His kiss is soft, sweet, and everything she'd been waiting for, everything she had remembered.

All she has to wonder is _what took her so long?_ Why had she been hung up on Nott when she could've had this?

….

In the end, they aren't a perfect couple, but it's good enough for her, anyway.

**A/N: So, this is sort of an RPG fic, but I hope you could understand it anyway.**

**I don't own HP or Devyn- Devyn belongs to Hope, and she was so much fun to play with, so thanks, Hopey!**

**This is for Hope (AccioHope) and Becca (Aebbe) because they roleplay Devyn and Louis respectively but they don't see the awesomeness and pure epicness of Devyn/Louis. So this is for you, guys! Hope that it showed you at least **_**why**_** I can consider Devyn/Louis.**

**Leave a review, please? Just tell me what you think?**


End file.
